


Secrets

by drtycomputer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtycomputer/pseuds/drtycomputer
Summary: Erik went to Wakanda to claim what was rightfully his but along the way, he found there was more for him to claim.





	1. Welcome to Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fic posted on my Tumblr also if y'all want to check that out it's killmongangii

Y/N walked the streets of Wakanda’s capital holding the hands of her twins while her younger sister wasn’t too far behind. The two decided to take the kids on a little shopping trip before their mother goes back out into the field, which means she has to leave them for a long amount of time. Which is something the twins weren’t used to at all.

  
Their mother had been on a mission since she had them. Which she was lucky for because her children were now three years old. But, she missed the thrill of being on a mission, but she would also miss her little babies when she would leave. The small family of four walked through the streets stopping every once and a while to by the kids' something that they liked. Y/N was beyond happy that she decided to keep her children when their father wanted her to abort them because he wasn’t ‘ready’ for children.

  
Well, she wasn’t either but she doesn’t regret telling him that she got an abortion. And going back to her home country to raise her children within her tribe. Being taken out of her thoughts her Kimoyo Beads lit up. She quickly answered showing Shuri was calling her.

  
“Yes, Princess what can I help you with?” Y/N questioned curiously.

  
“You’re a mother couldn’t make it to the council meeting. So, instead, we need you to attend in her place.” Shuri explained.

  
“Alright, I’ll be there but I have to bring the kids because this is so last minute. Just give me at least 15 minutes and I’ll be there.” Y/N stated ending the conversation.

  
Quickly Y/N walked back over to her younger sister and children. “Nayla and N’Jobi we have to go. Momma has to go to a council meeting because Nana couldn’t make it.” She explained softly causing both of the kids to complain.

  
“But after the meeting momma with take you out to eat where ever you want. Since this is interrupting out special day together.” She promised, grabbing the children's hands making her way to the palace with her sister in tow behind her.

  
Once the four of them made it to the palace, Y/N left her children with her sister making her way to the throne room to start the meeting. As she walked in she greeted all the elders before making her way to the King and Queen Mother, to do the same. After greeting everyone, the meeting started since everyone in the council was here. When W’Kabi walked in with someone Y/N knew all too well. She felt her stomach drop, and her heart rate picked up, she noticed the smirk on his face as he scanned the room. And it only grew when he saw her face and the slight look of unease that crossed Y/N’s face.

  
The man that made her stomach drop was the one and only Erik Stevens or Erik Killmonger as he goes by now. The man she used to be in love with when she first went to America, they met at MIT. He was a part of the reason, she had been trying to get King T’Chaka to help other African descendants around the world.

  
She sat through his whole speech watching her as they prepared for the traditional combat ceremony. Y/N knew how strong Erik was and how determined he could get. And by his speech, she could tell Erik wasn’t going to stop until T’Challa was going to lose or until he died.

  
And if this is the case, she had to make sure her children were as far away as possible while this ceremony went on. As all the elders left the throne room, Y/N snuck off to find her little sister. Once she did, a sigh of relief left her body but she continued to run.

  
“Kali, I need you to do me a huge favor. Take the twins up to the Jabari, tell M’baku it’s for their safety. I’ve known him since I was a child, please.” Y/N begged quickly walking them all out of the palace.

  
“Why? What’s wrong Y/N tell me!” Kali demanded.

  
“Their father is back and he challenged T’Challa who’s his cousin and he thought I had gotten an abortion. They don’t need that evil ass man in their life. So please take them to the Jabari. I’ll be there to go meet them as soon as I can. Just stay with them please.” Kali soon agreed to leave with the children after Y/N explained what was happening and bidding them goodbye.

  
She watched as the three left before going to the waterfall where the ceremony would be held. And she couldn’t shake this feeling that this wasn’t going to end the way the elders and kingdom hoped.


	2. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's worst fear happens to come true.

Y/N watched as Erik brought T'Challa over his head and threw his body off of the cliff. A scream ripples from her throat as she saw her childhood best friend get killed by the father of her children. Tears stung in her eyes as she watched Erik's every move. She turned away from him letting the tears roll down her face. Her breathing became uneven as she thought of all the bad things that could happen once Erik officially took the throne. 

 

Just as Nakia got Queen Mother and Shuri away from the waterfall, Y/N made her move to try and leave. Which didn't work out well, Erik noticed her trying to leave almost immediately.

 

"So, you think you can just up and leave lil' mama?" He questioned causing Y/N to turn around and look at him.

 

"Yes, the ceremony is over and the King is dead. I was just going to go tell my mother about the news since she is in on the elder's council. Now, if you don't mind I need to leave my King." Y/N quipped annoyed before turning away to walk again.

 

"I just got one question for ya'. Why'd you leave after you told me you got an abortion. And why didn't you tell me you were from Wakanda? You could've helped me come here. We could've done this together." He explained walking towards her.

 

Y/N looked Erik up and down quickly. "My king, if I recall you said 'either you have an abortion or never speak to my ass again' and that's exactly what I did." She rambled before quickly leaving the waterfall making her way back into the streets of Wakanda as quickly as she could.

 

After what she had said to Erik, she knew deep down in her heart that he would catch on. That he would find out she had his children, but they wouldn't meet him as long breathe went through her chest. 

 

•••

 

It had been a few hours since Y/N had made it back to her mother house. Explaining exactly what had happened and why her children weren't with her at the moment. Until there was a knock on the door. Only to see the faces of two of the Dora Milaje.

 

"Yes, how may I help you two?" She quickly questioned with the door barely opened.

 

"The new King has requested for your eldest daughter Y/N and we have orders not to leave without her." One announced, which caused Y/N to get up and say something before her mother did.

 

"I'll go, but do you know why he asked to see me?" Y/N knew exactly why he wanted to see her, but he wanted to know what he was telling 'his' people.

 

"Personal." One answered causing her to nod making her way to follow the two warriors. Once the three women got to the palace, they quickly guided Y/N to where Erik was currently at. A slight feeling of irritation ran through her body as she saw the smug look on this niggas face.

 

"My king." Y/N spoke quietly. Erik waved his hand as a slight chuckle left his lips. 

 

"You can forget all that shit, Y/N you know me better than anyone. Ain't no need for all this formal shit." He smirked walking towards her. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time, he circled her. 

 

"My only thing is, why the fuck didn't you tell me you were from Wakanda. Knowing damn well what I had gone through as a child and that my father was from here." He questioned roughly.

 

Y/N's breathing was now uneven as she watched him and his movements. "Answer me!" He bellowed causing her head to snap up.

 

"I couldn't let anyone know about who I was or where I was from. N'Jadaka I understand how this seems, but I was there to see how life was. I met you unexpectedly, I couldn't blow my cover. You never know who the King send to watch you." She explained.

 

His face remained cold as he took in what she said. Y/N was now avoiding his face at all costs, she still had love for Erik. But she knew he wasn't the person she met at MIT. He had changed and for the worst and she knew there was no way she could help him. He was a lost cause, and this isn't the way she wants to remember him, or for their children to remember him. Even if they didn't know he was their father, she wanted to keep the good memories she had if them, that she had told her children.

 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Erik. "Y/N I have one last question before I let you go. And please answer this honestly." He stated walking closer to her, lifting her chin up with his index finger.

 

"Are the children you have mine?” Y/N studied his facial expression and she could tell for once Erik was truly being sincere and vulnerable.


End file.
